Problem: A purple pair of suspenders costs $$24$, and a white pair of boots costs $$12$. The purple pair of suspenders costs how many times as much as the white pair of boots costs?
Explanation: The cost of the purple pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the white pair of boots, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$24 \div $12$ $$24 \div $12 = 2$ The purple pair of suspenders costs $2$ times as much as the white pair of boots costs.